Data transmission via two-conductor systems is widely used in automobiles. In the two-conductor systems, two twisted conductors without shielding are used to transport data. This solution is simple and cost-effective. In addition, in two-conductor systems, cables with large cross-sections can be used which are better suited to the tough operating conditions in an automobile. However, the two-conductor systems are at a particular danger of breakdown in the region of plug connections.